


Star Ocean: Augmentation and Preservation

by tournesol5



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Symbological Genetics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of the Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Story with two members of the BBS.</p><p>What if there was two other children who were genetically changed but Maria never knew.</p><p>One to Protect and one to Amplify.</p><p>Would another voice of reason be helpful to Fayt after the attack on Hyda IV? Or would he have gotten in the way?<br/>Would Another prisoner of the Vendeeni be crucial to save? Or would he just get abandoned?<br/>How will they feel when they know the fact that they were genetically modified?<br/>Finally, How do they help defeat the Creator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Ocean: Augmentation and Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Brian are school friends and friends to the Leingods and Esteeds. So when Robert and Ryoko Leingod ask them to go to Hyda IV, they accepted. This is their preparation for the holiday.

"Hyda IV" Brian mused. He was anxious about travel after the last incident involving Brock and Fayt's late night incident. Neither Brian or Sophia was happy when they came home with Brock's leg in a cast. He was shot out of his thoughts when said woman knocked on the door.

"Hey, Brian" Sophia cheerfully spoke as Brian answered the door. She was wearing a pink tank top, skinny jeans and had the back of her hair in a bun.

"Hi, Sophia, What's up?" He gingerly asked, knowing that Sophia was the one with the worst temper, even though she looked calm.

"Nothing much, have you seen Brock anywhere?" She questioned.

"He said he was going to get some clothes for Hyda" Brian answered. "Why? Did you need to speak to him?"

"No, I need to speak to you about Brock" Sophia clarified, giving Brian a knowing look.

Brian rolled his eyes. He knew that look. The look of 'I know you fancy him but wont ask him out' look.

"Now, of all times." Brian sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you Sophia, I'm not ready to.."

"Not Ready to what?" Brock's familiar voice called, bringing in the clothes he bought

"Nothing, Brock" Sophia called back as Brock entered the room.

"Hey, Sophia" Brock greeted. "Do you want to check out the clothes I bought for the holiday"

"Sure" She agreed and the two of them went upstairs to Brock's room.

Brian sighed again. Sophia is a good friend but she can be a bit nosy sometimes. He decided that he would go to the Battle simulator nearby and see if Fayt was there. He needed to relax before Sophia could bring it up again.

When Brian got there, he wasn't surprised to see Fayt outside the battle simulator. He walked up to him and Fayt turned around to see him and they waved.

"Hey, Brian" Fayt greeted. "What's up?" 

Brian sighed. "Sophia"

"Ah" Fayt summarised. "She's been pestering you about the whole Brock thing again?"

Brian nodded. Fayt was the one not to pry in other people's business too much, staying out of trouble... sometimes.

"Want to join me to take your mind off" Fayt asked.

"Thought you'd never ask" Brian smiled, ready to ease up after what Sophia put him through with his embarrassment.

After they were finished in the battle simulator they rested in the closest cafe.

"I've been meaning to ask." Fayt started. "Why did you choose a spear over any other weapon?"

"I guess its to keep my distance when attacking. Or to keep enemies away from me. Mixture of the two" Brian answered. "Its not that weird"

"Oh?" Fayt hummed.

"I mean a spear is a weapon I'm comfortable with, like how you use a sword." Brian stated." Brock likes to play now and again and guess what weapon he uses"

"What does he use? A bow?" Fayt questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I use cards" Brock's voice came in from the side as he sat down next to Brian. The sound of his voice made Brian's heartbeat quicken.

"Why cards?" Fayt inquired.

"Because I like to use symbology" Brock quipped. "They help me concentrate"

"Ah" Fayt said as Brian rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Sophia came to them and argued with them, saying that, since the trip was in a couple of days they needed to pack. Brian and Fayt groaned while Brock giggled, making Brian swoon.

As Brock and Brian reached their apartment, they said their goodbyes to Fayt and Sophia, the latter near enough dragging the former by the ear. Brian was completely silent as he packed, thinking about Brock and what Sophia could have said to him. 

"Brian, there's a gift for you on your bed" Brock shouted, snapping Brian from his thoughts. He found the bag lying on his pillow. He opened it and blushed a deep red when he saw it. A pair of black speedos for when he goes swimming on Hyda IV.

"T-thanks Brock" He stammered. Brian just stared at them for a few minutes, wondering why Brock had bought him what he had. He shook his head and placed the swimwear in his baggage and promptly laid on his bed, letting sleep's sweet embrace take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the ball rolling with this one now.
> 
> Persona: Merge the Worlds is on hold for now as is the Journey of the Unexpected Couple series.  
> Project X Zone: Fates Intertwined and Mass Effect: Destructive Reasoning are still going but slowly, I will be updating each in turn, along with this one.  
> I always wanted to do a Brock/Brian crossover fic so this is what your gonna get.


End file.
